Le chemin
by Saaeliel
Summary: Bin... c'est juste une songfic DracoHarry. Ma première. je demande de un avis... pas trop négatif. Merci de laisser des reviews'.


Auteur: Saael' bien que fort limitée par Raael' et Laeli.

Titre: Le chemin. Oui, je sais, j'aurai pas pu faire plus original…

Genre: Song fic. Déprime, quand tu nous tiens…

Disclaimer: tout le pitit monde il est pas à moi… j'crois qu'il est à M'dame J.K.R. La chanson appartient à… bon, elle vient de Kyo.

Rating: … pg-13… bien que, je ne mette ça que pour la présence de yaoi. Ah, oui. YAOI!!! Ou Slash.

Petit mot de l'auteur: J'ai une copine, merci copine, qui m'a passé le cd de Kyo. Personnellement, je suis totalement déprimée. Et donc… j'écoute les chansons ^^! Et donc… j'ai des grandes poussées de… d'inspiration. Donc, je pense que je ferai une série.

Le chemin Regarde-toi, assise dans l'ombre 

**_A la lueur de nos mensonges_**

**_Les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle_**

****

Une nouvelle nuit. Il l'avait encore rejoint. Ensemble, ils se sont unis. Une fois de plus. Nous sommes dimanche matin. Ou samedi soir. Le jeune homme brun est maintenant assis sur la chaise adjacente au bureau de la chambre de préfet des Serpentards. Il fixe la flamme de la seule bougie éclairant toute la chambre.

Dans quelques heures, le brun repartira. Suivant sa route. Mentant à ses amis pour son absence. Et il reviendra encore. Car les deux garçons ont atteint le paroxysme de leur haine.

Depuis sa cinquième année, le jeune homme aux yeux gris se trouva être lui aussi une proie de Voldemort. Quand un soir il rencontra le jeune homme aux yeux verts, devenu plus sombre, en état de faiblesse, il oublia toute sa haine. Les larmes étaient fondées. Pas leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Bien sur, ils ne purent se rapprocher publiquement. Il était impossible qu'ils le fassent. Leur situation respective mettrait l'autre en danger de mort.

Donc, le dimanche matin, Harry disait très naturellement à ses amis qu'il avait trouvé la personne qu'il aimait et qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Regarde-toi, à l'autre pôle 

**_Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge_**

**_On a changé à la longue_**

****

Durant cinq ans, ils s'étaient haïs. Haïs pour leurs différences. Ils étaient pourtant si semblables. Ils étaient le reflet l'un de l'autre. L'ange et le démon. L'innocence et les vices. La tristesse et la rancœur. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. L'un voulait rejeter sa famille, l'autre n'en avait plus. L'un voulait tout de même qu'ils puissent se montrer, l'autre ne pouvait pas. Tout les séparait. Les rendant pourtant identiques.

Leur ancienne haine était devenue mythique. On ne parlait plus des différences entre Salazar et Godric mais bien des différences des tensions Malfoy et Potter. Une barrière de plus mais tellement importante. Leur rêve n'était qu'un cauchemar déguisé. Une illusion brisée. Un mirage presque réel.

Ce qui les avait vraiment séparé n'était pas leurs réactions l'un face à l'autre mais bien leur maison respective. L'un voulait le pouvoir. L'autre cherchait à le donner. Aucun accord n'était possible, leur fierté était en jeu.

On a parcouru le chemin 

**_On a souffert en silence_**

**_Et je te hais de tout mon corps_**

Mais je t'adore 

D'ennemis ils étaient devenus amis.

D'amis il devinrent confidents.

Puis enfin amants.

Peut-être que leur haine était trop pour un seul homme. Mais leur relation réussit pourtant à évoluer pendant toute une année. Leur sixième année à Poudlard. Ils vécurent les peines l'un de l'autre. Essayant, puis réussissant à se comprendre.

Draco se souvenait comme tous leurs dimanches matin de sa première soirée avec le brun.

Je vis dans une maison de verre 

**_A moitié remplie de ton eau_**

Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte 

C'était le soir du bal. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais Harry semblait désespéré. Après trois danses, il se décida à aller le voir. Celui-ci vidait consciencieusement toutes les bouteilles présentes qui avaient était discrètement alcoolisées par Lee Jordan. Draco se laissa convaincre de vider quelques verres. De toutes façons, il ne pourrait jamais rien refuser au garçon plus petit que lui. Quand ils sortirent bras dessus bras dessous de derrière un rideau, ils ne comprirent pas la chance qu'ils avaient eu de par le fait que la fête était finie depuis bien longtemps. Ils ne retrouvèrent leurs esprits qu'en remarquant qu'ils étaient nus, enlacé et ensemble sous une douche bien froide. Draco goûta pour la première fois les lèvres de Harry.

Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare 

**_Je suis étranger à ton cœur_**

Seulement regarde comme on est seuls 

Cependant, leur amour avait beau être certain, ils ne pouvaient être ensemble. Quand ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, ils se sentaient perdus. Se disant qu'ils rataient les battements de cœur de leur aimé. Se sentant abandonnés.

L'amour était leur rêve autant que leur prison. Un jour, ils auraient peut-être pu en faire profiter leur entourage.

On a parcouru le chemin 

**_On a souffert en silence_**

**_Et je te hais de tout mon corps_**

Mais je t'adore 

Un mois plus tard, ils seraient découverts dans les appartements de Draco Malfoy. Tous deux enlacés, une lettre placée devant eux avec leurs signatures, racontant leur histoire.

Mais, jamais cette histoire ne serait connue d'une autre personne qu'Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape. L'un raconterait au monde sorcier qu'ils étaient mort lors d'un duel. L'autre s'enfuirait avec les deux corps et irait les enterrer ensemble, pour les laisser reposer en paix. Il mourrait juste après, son fantôme protégeant ces deux être.

FIN 

Saael': alors ^^? Moi, je la trouve pas si géniale que ça en fin de compte… Mais bon, je la poste quand même^^! Je tiens à remercier Nakhemda qui me bêta-lectera normalement^^''.

Laeli: je tiens à m'excuser pour ça et aussi vous souhaiter une bonne Saint Valentin ^^! Et oui, au passage ^^! Et je sais que j'ai un jour de retard…

Raael': je remercie les supposés lecteurs de ne pas me tenir pour responsable de cette fan fiction. Aussi, si jamais une personne a déjà écrit une fic avec cette chanson sur le même couple… je suis sincèrement désolé… J'espère aussi ne pas être complètement hors sujet avec la chanson et la fic.

Plus de bisous pour plus d'encouragements de Saael' la déprimée dépressive. Non Nanou ! Pas taper !!!


End file.
